Manya Clearwater-Magboh / Nova
'Background Story' Manya was born up in the Northern Glaciers to a young aborignal couple. The man, a warrior, the women, a sorceress of water. Once the war had begun, the small clan joined the Certamen in the war. Manya's parents joined them and were murdered in the war. Once word had come to the clan that Manya was now an orphan they wondered if she could really survive on her own. Manya's Grandma toke her in, and at the age of 6 they found out something very special about Manya. She was found playing with a puddle of water, making small figures dance around in glorious circles. Her grandmother, being a water witch and medicine women herself, began to train Manya. Only a year after that her grandmother became ill and passed on. With no one left to train Manya to become a witch and medicine women, her clan said it would be best if she were to go to The Winterlands and train. Manya spent many years in The Winterlands, then returned as a women to her clan at the age of 15. For a little more than year she stayed with her clan, living life as a regular medicine woman. One day, Mr. Magboh and armed forces from the Certamen visit the clans elders. Mr. Magboh asked for more warriors from Manya's clan, the elders refused. The Certamen lashed out on the clan, destroying the village and nearly all the villagers. Manya fought with the warriors and witches of her clan. However, their attempts were all in vain, for the only one left afterward was Manya. 'Appearance' A slim, curvy figure with regular sized breasts, being only 5'1". With a round jaw line and smooth hair line. Her nose is long and pointed. Manya's eyes are large and brown with thick lashes. By her left eye she has a birthmark that resembles splashing water. Manya's hair reaches to her rib area and raven black, in it she wears two feathers and strings with beads attached. Her attire; a long hooded coat made of the fur and hide of an animal, underneath that a decorative white dress and a pair of boots. 'Powers' *Boogiewornan Powers **Shapeshifting: Able to transform her body into anything. Regeneration is possible with this power. However, because she has not given her soul to be a full Boogiewoman, her restirctions are as follows; the form she takes rnust be humanoid (Two legs, two arms a torso and a head), it rnust be organic, Anti-Shapeshifting Fields. However, Manya can shape shift clothes and accessories. **Teleportation: Disappears in a puff of srnoke (Colour of her own choice), it is instant. The only restrictions are Rifts and Anti-Teleportation Fields. **Immotality: When killed, Nova will return to the place she considers home (The Northern Glaciers), unharrned. *Witch/Aborginal Powers **Water Sorcery: Control of the element Water. This meaning she can control the way in which any water-based liquid flows and which state of matter it takes. She is also able to conjure up water frorn the air. Restrictions are as follows; When she has changed the state of matter, she cannot change it back. **Medicine and Healing: Being the medicine woman in her tribe, Nova has a great deal of power. She is talented in the art of healing in medicine. *Cybernetic Powers **Multi-vision eye: Can see invisible objects, rnagic fields, heat, normal vision and night vision. Toggles with brain. **Cybornitics:Becomes stronger, lightening bolts and extra speed Manya2.png Manya3.png Nova1.png Nova2.png Nova3.png XxMxM.jpg|''By NuclearSquid'' Category:Characters NuclearSquid Epic